


Bathroom Break

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: While Chrissie is waiting in the pub; Robert is in the bathroom with Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Break

It wasn’t planned. It just happened. Robert didn’t even know that Aaron was in the bathroom when he went in. He’d left Chrissie at the table with their drinks and nipped in to get a moment of peace from her constant talking when he opened the door and stopped at the sight of Aaron washing his hands. They didn’t even think; three days of not being able to see each other had been tough and before words were even exchanged they had closed the gap between them and were kissing. Robert walked Aaron into a cubicle and slammed the door behind him as the fisted their hands into one another’s shirts and deepened the kiss.   
“Are you okay?”  
Aaron nodded quickly and pulled him back into another kiss,  
“You?”  
“Am now.”   
Robert pushed him against the cubicle wall and cupped his face as he kissed him; his entire body set alight with the sensation of finally having Aaron’s lips against his. He smiled against those lips and then moved his head to kiss the man’s neck as Aaron started cupping him over his jeans as he turned his head to kiss Robert’s neck before moving again to join their lips once more. Robert moaned slightly; pulling away to gulp down air as Aarons quick fingers worked his zipper open. Robert wanted something else though; he wanted what he had thought about for three days, he wanted what he had dreamed about; what he had locked himself in his own bathroom and jerked off over the image of- he wanted Aaron in his hand. He wanted him panting in his mouth before pulling away and biting his lip to keep the noise in, he wanted his hot seed over his hand and he wanted to make Aaron watch as he sucked his fingers clean. The idea alone made Robert’s cock twitch and he groaned before smacking Aaron’s hand away and sniffing as he undid Aaron’s jeans and pushed them down his thighs. He kissed him again as he worked Aaron’s boxers down and took his already half hard cock in hand; dropping it quickly and spitting in his hand before returning and stroking him slowly as he kissed him. Aaron was already gasping; so turned on already that he was struggling to not push Robert down and sink down on his cock right then and there. He tangled a hand in Robert’s hair as the other one pushed against the door. Robert started stroking him faster; leaning against him in a desperate attempt to gain some friction against his own aching cock. Aaron moved his leg; pushing his thigh between Robert’s legs as the man continued stroking him. He took his hand from the door and gripped Robert’s hip as he started grinding against Aaron’s thigh in time with his strokes; pulling whimpers from Aaron as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock where pre-cum had started leaking. Aaron pulled away from the kiss and pushed his head back onto the wall; fingers still gripping Robert’s hair as he stroked him.  
“R-rob…Rob.”  
Robert pushed his face into Aaron’s neck as he ground his hips against his thigh; gasping as the friction sent waves through him; not quite pleasurable enough to cum but enough to make him ache for more. He moved his head again to kiss Aaron again as he moved slightly to stroke Aaron faster. The man gasped into his mouth and tightened his grip in his hair. Robert frowned and pulled away to look down at Aaron’s rock hard cock in his hand; beads of pre-cum rolling down his hand and making his mouth water. He looked back at Aaron and swallowed; he ground down again and kissed Aaron once more. Aaron pulled away suddenly; lurching forward and pushing his face into Robert’s shoulder as he bit his lip hard to keep from shouting out as he came. Robert stroked him through it; using his other hand to catch all the thick cum that pumped from him.  
“Oh…oh my god.”  
Robert smirked and leant back against the cubicle wall,  
“Oi.”  
Aaron looked up at him and groaned as Robert started sucking his fingers clean; making a show of licking his palm and wrist. He smiled at Aaron who pushed him back against the wall and kissed him hard; cupping his hard cock through his jeans before undoing them and pushing them down just enough to pull it free and stroke him; it didn’t take long; a few skilled moves and a deep kiss and Robert was coming with a groan.

“Well…that was unexpected.”  
Aaron smirked,  
“Didn’t know you were about. Figured you were still busy.”  
Robert let out a laugh,  
“Yeah…I’ve hated it.”  
Aaron looked at him,  
“Yeah?”  
Robert stepped closer; pulling Aaron in by his belt and kissing him,  
“I’m gonna try and get away tomorrow. Maybe we can book a room?”  
Aaron slid his hands up Robert’s arms,  
“Sure.”  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
“Sure?”  
Aaron smiled gently,  
“Yes.”  
Robert smiled and kissed him again,  
“I have to go.”  
Aaron let go of him,  
“Fine…whatever.”  
Robert grabbed him again,  
“Hey…tomorrow. I’m all yours. Okay? I promise.”  
“Don’t promise if you don’t mean it.”  
Robert cupped his face; stroking his cheek gently and kissing him,  
“I promise.”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Tomorrow then.”  
Robert stepped away,  
“Tomorrow.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“Wait…why are you here anyway?”  
Robert looked in the mirror and fixed his hair,  
“Chrissie’s got a pint waiting for me.”  
Aaron couldn’t help shaking his head,  
“Wow.”  
Robert looked at him and smirked,  
“I wasn’t expecting to find you in here.”  
Aaron walked over to him and leant in closely,  
“You’re a nightmare you know that?”  
Robert grinned,  
“See you out there.”  
Aaron glanced up and down and nodded,  
“See you out there.”  
He walked from the bathroom and headed back to the bar.

“What took you so long?”  
Robert sat down and grabbed his beer,  
“Had a phone call. Sorry.”  
Chrissie picked up her wine,  
“Oh. Anything important?”  
Robert licked the foam from his lip and glanced up at Aaron before looking back at Chrissie,  
“Client had an emergency. I have to travel to Leeds tomorrow evening…sort it out.”  
Chrissie shrugged,  
“Whatever.”  
Robert glanced over to Aaron and grinned briefly before turning back to Chrissie again.


End file.
